Abstract ? Immunology Assay Core Evaluation of the immune response is a crucial element in studies of infectious disease and immunologically mediated disease. Knowledge of the basic mechanism and the level of cellular and humoral immune responses (both innate and adaptive) in nonhumane primates can help elucidate humane disease pathogenesis as well as therapeutic and/or preventative vaccine development. Providing basic immunological assays, development of new assays and improving existing ones for the evaluation of the immune response in nonhuman primates is one of the major goals for the Immunology Assay Core.